Frustración Sexual
by Daiana Peregrini
Summary: Dos novios incapaces de complacerlas, uno creyéndose un santo cuando ya profanó un cuerpo. Otro creyéndose un Dios del sexo cuando no puede ni estimular a una mujer. ¿Qué más les quedaba a ellas dos? Buscar una solución por sí mismas o terminarían enloqueciendo debido a su sosería.


Bueno, está de más advertirles pero como ya se ha visto es categoría M, así que verán muchas escenas de sexo. De muchos tipos, así que a los menores de edad se les advierte mejor abstenerse.

Sin más, espero que les guste y cualquier comentario malintencionado ahórrenselo.

Será hasta el próximo One-shot.

* * *

**F**RUSTRACIÓN SEXUAL.

Capítulo 1.

Un trato provechoso.

* * *

Un beso inocente y dulce que se convirtió en algo apasionado y encendido, una mano vagó desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna y…, otra la detuvo.

— N-No…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— No está bien.

Abrió la boca con incredulidad.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste la primera vez. — reclamó, se sonrojó.

— Te dije que no debió pasar y ya no pasará.

— Bien, como quieras. — se levantó.

— ¡Espera, Hermione! — demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido y lo había dejado solo.

.

.

.

— ¡Ah! ¡Au! — se quejó, él no lo tomó y siguió — ¡Ah, espera!

— No, ya casi termino. — dijo él sin aliento y continúo con el movimiento.

Ella se quejó de nuevo, él ni lo notó. Segundos más tarde él soltó un gemido contenido y ella tuvo que fingir un orgasmo, un espasmo y los ojos en blanco le harían creer que había hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

— Ah, estuvo maravilloso. — articuló él exhausto con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado.

Ella ni siquiera sudó.

— Sí, ¡fantástico! — su amante ni siquiera notó la nota irónica, tan solo le sonrió con orgullo e ingenuidad.

Ah, la estupidez de la masculinidad.

Por el contrario ella fingió una sonrisa y se escabulló entre las sábanas en cuanto él se quedó dormido. Vaya encuentro, todo un fiasco.

.

.

.

Azotó la puerta furiosa, insatisfecha y adolorida. Hermione rió al verla caminar de manera tan extraña.

— No te burles. — gruñó malhumorada.

— ¿Otro mal encuentro con Harry?

— Pfff, ni te imaginas. Le dije que se detuviera, ¿y qué crees? ¡No lo hizo! — vociferó brazos al aire dejándose caer en su cama.

— ¿Misma posición?

— ¡Misma posición!

— Oh vamos, Ginny. No puede ser tan malo. — la pelirroja elevó una ceja irónica, Hermione cambió la expresión —. Ok, tal vez sí. Pero por lo menos ustedes tienen sexo, Ron no quiere ni tocarme la punta del cabello.

— ¿Sigue con esa estupidez?

— Sí. — respondió fastidiada —. Dice que fue un error y que ahora ya no podemos hacerlo porque sería una falta, ¡ni que fuera un pecado, por Merlín!

— Pecado fue la primera vez, que ya no quiera hacerlo es una estupidez con letras mayúsculas. — articuló Ginny quitándose la camisa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Agh, no fue capaz ni de quitarme el maldito sostén. — refunfuñó la pelirroja.

Enardecida en furia se quitó el sostén de un tirón, sus pequeños y firmes senos quedaron al aire.

— Carajo… — dijo en voz baja al quitarse la falda, su ropa interior se metió en lugares donde no debería estar a menos que fuese un hilo dental.

Se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, reacomodó su ropa interior y al final terminó quitándosela furiosa, Potter no se había molestado siquiera en desvestirla. Solo le subió la falda, hizo un lado su tanga y para adentro.

— ¿No me digas qué…?

— Sí. — contestó molesta.

Ginny quedó totalmente expuesta ante la castaña, sin duda la Weasley no tenía nada que envidiarle a Pansy, ni a ninguna otra. Tenía curvas definidas, una pequeña cintura, piernas torneadas por el deporte que practicaba y un buen trasero. Firme y deseable para cualquiera. Su figura era diminuta, voluptuosa y curvilínea.

— Y sigo estando tan caliente como un maldito horno. — soltó sin pena.

Después de la guerra y todas las desgracias, tanto Hermione como Ginny se hicieron más afines. Pero luego de haber perdido la virginidad en situaciones parecidas, se hicieron prácticamente inseparables. Y ambas se contaban sus experiencias y frustraciones con sus novios, que lejos de hacer un buen trabajo parecía que estaban en sintonía para no satisfacerlas.

Aunque realmente no eran novios como tales, una cosa llevó a la otra, temían morir y terminaron enredados en eso, lo cual no sabían cómo denominar.

Ambas insatisfechas, Ginny tenía sexo con Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Pero aparte de los conjuros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el sexo era lo que peor se le daba, eso contando pociones que nunca le salió bien. Sin embargo, en materia sexual, era más obsoleto que el más tonto del castillo.

No seguía instrucciones y no le gustaba variar, siempre el mismo lugar, la misma posición y sin lubricar. Poco le faltaba decirle que se quitara la ropa, se acostara y abriera las piernas. No había juego previo ni toqueteo, a duras penas unos besos esporádicos. Y eso que tenía que hacerlo ella, si no sería más doloroso.

Hermione, un caso aparte, luego de la primera experiencia con Ron, éste se sintió culpable y no quiso hacerlo más. Por fortuna lo hicieron tres veces esa noche, y una de ellas si pudo llegar al clímax, las demás las tuvo que fingir porque la culpa de Ron lo atormentaba y en cada penetración se disculpaba.

Ahora ella trataba de llevarlo más allá y él se retraía como monja. ¡Dios! No había cosa más difícil y complicada que esa, aparte de que la frustración le ganaba en el carácter.

Ambas quedaban frustradas y sin poder obtener su propia satisfacción, si tan solo hubiera una forma en qué…

La mirada castaña de Hermione brilló y se iluminó, una sonrisa pícara y traviesa nació en sus labios.

— ¡Mierda!

— Oye, Ginny… — llamó en voz baja Granger, la pelirroja la miró y prestó atención —. Y si hubiera una forma en la que podamos satisfacernos mutuamente…

Se quedó en silencio, la Weasley abrió los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo la sugerencia.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

— ¿Te incomoda? — indagó un poco tímida la castaña.

Vergüenza que se vio escondida debido a la sonrisa cómplice y traviesa de la pelirroja.

— Bueno, no está demás intentar. — se encogió de hombros Ginny, a Hermione la golpeó una inesperada emoción y ansia.

Tiró el libro en la cama y se puso de pie.

— Bien, entonces recuéstate. — le dijo, la pelirroja se sintió excitada desde el momento de la petición.

En ese caso, Hermione no se iría a preliminares, por lo que acababa de decir su amiga estaba caliente y seguramente no soportaría tanto tiempo. Así que tan pronto la pelirroja se hubo expuesto en la cama, la castaña sacó su varita y musitó un hechizo silenciador y otro para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta. Claramente nadie llegaría y abriría, esa era una hermosa ventaja de ya no compartir dormitorio con tantas compañeras.

Siendo parejas nadie llegaría a molestar, pero no estaba de más prevenir.

Luego se acercó a una muy ansiosa pelirroja y le abrió las piernas, realmente no sabía muy bien qué hacer, cuando sugirió ayudarla lo hizo más bien por impulso y porque quería ayudar a una amiga. Además, servía y ambas podían desahogarse.

Así que hizo lo que solía hacer a solas en el baño, cuando Ginny se iba a sus sesiones de sexo con Harry. Así que sin mediar con su dedo índice y pulgar abrió sus labios menores, revisó su intimidad con un poco de timidez y renuencia.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más, con otra que no fuera su cuerpo. Con parsimonia comenzó a frotar su clítoris arrancándole un gemido.

— ¡Oh Merlín, Hermione! ¡No frotes! — urgió la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres que te meta un dedo?

— Dos de ser posible. — pidió.

Así como estaba, sabría que pronto tendría aquel anhelado orgasmo que Harry le había negado.

Hermione hizo inmediatamente lo que su amiga le pidió, introdujo dos de sus dedos en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad. ¡Vaya que estaba mojada! Ginny soltó un grito de placer que casi le hace doler los oídos, de forma lenta y tortuosa comenzó a mover sus extremidades en el interior de la chica.

Ésta gemía con placer y lujuria, en realidad disfrutaba de eso, aunque detestaba la lentitud de Hermione en los movimientos.

— ¡Hazlo más rápido! — rogó con la voz entrecortada.

La castaña sonrió divertida e hizo lo que le pidió, a medida que movía sus dedos dentro de su vagina, Ginny comenzaba a mover sus caderas demandando más fricción. Tocaba sus senos y pellizcaba sus pezones mientras cerró sus ojos con fuerza, soltó un grito sorpresivo cuando sintió algo húmedo y rasposo sobre su ya hinchado y rosado clítoris.

La pelirroja se enderezó y miró con asombro como Hermione lamía su intimidad sin dejar de mover sus dedos, una imagen erótica y excitante que la calentó aun más. Siempre escuchó a Lavender hablar de sexo oral, pero Harry nunca se atrevió a hacérselo. Y cuando le hizo mención, él le dijo que era algo grotesco y sucio.

Sin embargo, lo que su amiga le estaba haciendo sentir era todo lo contrario. De repente esa lengua le supo a gloria y esos dedos fueron mucho más mágicos que su varita… No tuvo que esperar tanto para que pronto un temblor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo y una explosión se suscitara en su bajo vientre, su vagina aprisionó aquellos dedos que la invadieron y ella lanzó un grito que bien pudo haberse escuchado por todo el castillo de no haber sido por el hechizo.

El cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley convulsionó del placer mientras que la castaña recibía gustosa los jugos que su amiga expulsaba debido a su creciente y delicioso orgasmo. Los bebió sin reparo, y aunque pensó que sería algo repulsivo, finalmente le resultó de lo más deleitoso.

— ¡Ah! — escuchó que protestó su amiga en cuanto retiró los dedos de su cavidad y la dejó descansar —. Merlín, jamás creí que sería tan bueno.

— Jajaja, yo por lo menos lo sentí una vez.

— ¿No quieres volver a sentirlo? — sonrió traviesamente la pelirroja, Hermione rió y se ubicó en su cama retomando su libro.

— Después, mejor descansa. Y cámbiate, te dará sueño. — le dijo amablemente la castaña.

Ciertamente no estaba despreciándola, más bien le dejaba disfrutar ese tan ansiado orgasmo y estaba segura que su amiga estaba agotada. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo sudoroso.

Ginny supo que no lo hizo por desplante, pero ya más adelante se lo pagaría. Eso apenas comenzaba.

Y algo le decía que disfrutarían mucho de ese inesperado trato.


End file.
